


Floating With Love

by little_lixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Enjoy!, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Sorry, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This kinda sucks, bc i love skz, don't hate me!, first post yay?, it can only go up from here-, kinda beta read??, seungjin is cute!, tbh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lixie/pseuds/little_lixie
Summary: Hyunjin's used to falling in love, he's done it so many times before. Then enters Kim Woojin, the older brother of Seungmin, Hyunjin's English partner. Hyunjin is whipped, to say the least. But when plans fall through and Hyunjin is left stranded on the Kim family porch, who will be the one to make sure he's alright?!!CHECK RECENT UPDATE!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Woojin/Hwang Hyunjin (minor), Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Happiness
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You like my brother.” Hyunjin turns and faces Seungmin’s Day6 posters on the wall, anything but the accusing boy.
> 
> “No! I mean maybe a little, but it’s not a big deal. I’ll get over it, I promise you.” The cherry head boy leans back against his wall and crinkles his nose.
> 
> “Good cause that’s my brother and I don’t want you to be my brother-in-law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so this is my first time posting here? And my first time writing for the fandom overall hgfjkjvb so please be nice! i'll be posting this first bit to see if my au idea will gain any traction, so expect random updates or a discontinuation if no one is interested. comments and kudos are appreciated!  
-cori

It never scared him, to fall in love. He knew almost everyone did it, so why would it have to scare him? He’s done it plenty of times before, love and fall. But even though he’s fallen so many times, he’s only floated with him.

  
It was the beginning of tenth grade that they met. Under weak lighted mornings and cold August, Hyunjin floated sometime after that. It was their second year of high school, and even though they had gone to elementary and middle school together, for nine unforgivable years, they had never really talked. Sure they exchanged greetings in the halls, an occasional word or two by the PE lockers, but never anything more than that. It wasn’t until they were seated together in English that second year in tenth grade had they talked. Seungmin was awkward, and Hyunjin was friendly. Of course, they were only partners. Not best friends. Not yet. It didn’t happen until daisies, nerves, and Woojin. Woojin, Seungmin’s older brother of three years, was everything you could ever want and more. He was handsome, kind, smart, and anyone would fall for him. Especially one Hwang Hyunjin.

  
~~~

  
It was a Thursday afternoon when Hyunjin was paired with Seungmin for an English project. The prompt was to learn about code-switching, and Seungmin had invited Hyunjin over to his house to work on it together. After school, they met together in front of building B, which was the closest building to the bus stop. They slowly walk together to the stop, an awkward silence encompassing them. Hyunjin clears his throat. “So, um, what do you like to do?” Seungmin tilts his head towards the taller boy.  
“I dunno, I’m not really good at any sports, except for baseball. I’m pretty good at baseball. I like reading, oh! And I guess I like to play video games with my friend, Felix.” Hyunjin’s eyes light up and he looks over to the cherry headed boy.

  
“Oh I think I know Felix! Is he that one really energetic kid from Australia? Y’know, blonde hair, whipped for that short dude in his biology class?” Seungmin nodded faintly and Hyunjin grinned. “Yeah! We’re in the same dance club together, he’s really good.” Seungmin gave him a small smile back.

  
“Mm that sounds like Felix, he’s a handful though, just yesterday he ditched me at the library to go hang out with short boy, Changbin ssi or something.” Hyunjin smiled, watching the smaller boy huff in annoyance.

  
“Yeah I know Changbin hyung too. He’s actually a friend of mine, that’s how he and Felix met.” Seungmin nods.

  
“Oh really…” The smaller boy mutters. Before Hyunjin can say anything else, Seungmin stops in front of a two story building. “This is my house.” He turns around and busies himself with the key. Hyunjin looks around, eyeing the perfectly trimmed hedges and freshly mowed lawn. He hears a click and the door swings open. Seungmin steps inside, motioning Hyunjin to follow. He follows, albeit a little slowly. Seungmin makes his way over to the kitchen. “Are you hungry? We don’t really have much food but if you want, my brother, Woojin hyung, can order something online.” Hyunjin shakes his head.

  
“No I’m good.” Suddenly, a brown haired head pops out from the doorway.

  
“Did I hear my name?” Seungmin groans.

  
“No. Go back to doing your stupid adult stuff.” Woojin scoffs.

  
“It’s not stupid!”

  
“Yes it is! Right, Hyunjin?” Seungmin turns to his classmate, only to see him staring at Woojin in a daze. “Hyunjin?” Hyunjin clears his throat, nodding.

  
“Um yeah, yeah you’re right.” Woojin pouts (pouts!) and Hyunjin melts a little on the inside.

  
“Fineeee but only because you’re a guest. Seungminnie said your name was Hyunjin, right?” Hyunjin nods, for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

  
“Yeah, um I’m Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.” Seungmin looked at his brother, to Hyunjin, and back to his brother in confusion. He clears his throat.

  
“Well Hyunjin and I are gonna head up to my room for a project, call me if you need anything I guess.” Woojin nods, saluting.

  
“Will do!” Hyunjin reluctantly follows the smaller boy back to his room, still glancing back at the boy behind them. Once reaching the room, Seungmin shuts the door and throws himself onto his bed. It’s silent for a second until Seungmin opens his mouth to speak.

  
“Dude. What the hell was that?” Hyunjin cocks his head.

  
“What?” Seungmin sits up abruptly and points at his door.

  
“Y’know! That! With my brother! What was that?” Hyunjin flushes slightly.

  
“A-ah that. Nothing really, I swear.” Seungmin smirks and in turn leans toward Hyunjin instead.

  
“You like my brother.” Hyunjin turns and faces Seungmin’s Day6 posters on the wall, anything but the accusing boy.

  
“No! I mean maybe a little, but it’s not a big deal. I’ll get over it, I promise you.” The cherry head boy leans back against his wall and crinkles his nose.

  
“Good cause that’s my brother and I don’t want you to be my brother-in-law.” Hyunjin turns back to Seungmin and sticks out his tongue.

  
“Shut up I’d be a great brother.”

  
“No you wouldn’t.”

  
“You suck.”

  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have any inquiries or advice? shoot me a dm on twt, @/berryseung !!  
please leave comments and kudos, and i hope you'll enjoy this mess of an au!  
-cori


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was actually heading to Double Knot, Innie. I’m supposed to meet up with Hwang Hyunjin from my English class to work on a project so I probably won’t get anything to drink,” Seungmin explained. Jeongin nodded, taking long strides towards the local cafe.
> 
> “That’s okay! I didn’t know you knew Hyunjin hyung.” Seungmin gave Jeongin a side glance.
> 
> “Oh, do you know him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a bit! I got a lot of positive feedback on my first update so I'll prolly be continuing. Please continue to leave comments and kudos, it really encourages me lmaooo  
sorry if this chapter's kinda short, i just wanted to get something out. i'll try writing more for the next update!!  
anyways, here's chapter 2!  
(also big oops, i forgot to have my friend edit this chapter so forgive me if there's any errors gjfdfg)  
-cori

Hyunjin was not able to keep his promise. Instead of getting over Woojin, his feelings grew, much to Seungmin’s disappointment. Today, Hyunjin had suggested that they go to Double Knot Cafe together to work on their project. He had also mentioned that he wanted to talk about “something else”, saying that it was too important to deliver over the phone. The day he received those texts, Seungmin had sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t deny Hyunjin, even though he looked like he had just rolled out of bed (which he technically did just do). He drags himself to his bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He freshens up, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He soon makes his way to his closet, choosing an outfit for the day. Though Seungmin prided himself in his naturally good looks, he dressed pretty casually. For him, ripped black jeans and a big blue hoodie would do just fine, and that’s exactly what he wore today. He grabs the keys to the house from the little plate by the coat rack, and headed out to the bus stop. He was one of the few unfortunate souls who hadn’t gotten their license yet, so he never ventured far, avoiding unknown bus routes and unsavory Uber drivers. Lucky enough for Seungmin, Double Knot Cafe wasn’t too far, only a fifteen minute ride or so. Even so, the red haired boy hoped to get to the cafe with it’s calming atmosphere and delectable drinks as soon as possible. The short bus ride was uneventful. Seungmin got a spot near the front by the window (the best seat in his opinion) and he had his earbuds in blasting Day6, an up and rising band from JYP Entertainment. He soon got off at his stop, when suddenly he heard someone calling his name. “Seungmin hyung! Seungmin hyung!” Said boy turned around… and came face to face with a tiny brown haired boy.

“Jeongin?”

The bright bouncing boy was none other than Jeongin, Seungmin’s friend from photography club. Sure, he was a freshman and all freshman sucked (in Seungmin’s opinion! But of course, he was once a freshman himself), but Jeongin was an exception. The younger boy ran up to Seungmin, a grin on his face.

“Wanna get something to drink?”

~~~

Together, the two made their way to Double Knot cafe.

“I was actually heading to Double Knot, Innie. I’m supposed to meet up with Hwang Hyunjin from my English class to work on a project so I probably won’t get anything to drink,” Seungmin explained. Jeongin nodded, taking long strides towards the local cafe.

“That’s okay! I didn’t know you knew Hyunjin hyung.” Seungmin gave Jeongin a side glance.

“Oh, do you know him?”

“Yup! When I visited Felix the other day at his dance studio with Jisung, he was there. Didn’t you know they’re in the same dance club? I’m not surprised you’re working with Hyunjin hyung, he’s just your type.” Jeongin wiggled his eyebrows at Seungmin.

“Oh shut up, Jeongin, you sound just like Jisung. Plus, he doesn’t like me. He has a crush on Woojin hyung…”

“Woojin hyung?! As in your brother, Woojin hyung? My main otp WooChan, Woojin hyung? Are we talking about the same Woojin hyung?” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, yes, and yes. I don’t know why he has to like Woojin hyung out of all people. He’s my brother for goodness sake! Hopefully he’ll get over it.” Jeongin carried a far-away glance, as if lost in thought. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the cafe.

~~~

It was a small, quaint cafe, smelling of coffee and cinnamon. It was the most popular cafe in the city, with its trendy drinks and warm atmosphere. Seungmin took a seat by the window, waiting patiently as Jeongin left to go order a drink. To pass the time, Seungmin whipped out his phone, deciding to text Hyunjin.

Me:  
hey, im at the cafe rn with a friend. you on your way??

PrinceJinnie:  
oh yeah im on my way! sorry, got distracted by a cute dog on the way ^^

Me:  
ok, pls get here soon

Seungmin sighed, turning off his phone. Jeongin was heading back with a small matcha smoothie. “Seungminnie hyung, I don’t think I’ll stay. You’re meeting up with Hyunjin hyung and I’d just get in the way. We can catch up some other time!” Seungmin really didn’t want Jeongin to go.

“Are you sure? You’re no burden! I’m sure Hyunjin wouldn’t mind you being here.” Jeongin shook his head.

“No, I insist. Have fun on your little coffee date!” Jeongin waved at Seungmin, heading out the door.

“It’s not a date!” Seungmin spluttered. Suddenly, a voice came from behind Seungmin.

“What’s not a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support everybody! please leave comments and kudos~~  
if you have any inquiries or advice, you can dm me on twt @/berryseung  
again, thanks for all the love!!  
-cori


	3. NOTICE

Hey guys... It's been a while hehe. Most of you probably don't remember this ff because it's been like a year but I wanted some closure (shameless plug, check out my one-shot Closure). Honestly I wanted t continue this ff but it was hard without Woojin and now that I've learned what kind of a horrible person he is, it makes me uncomfortable to continue writing. He was supposed to be a main character in the story? but I'd rather just omit him totally. So you guys choose! I can continue the story with slower updates ofc and maybe Seungmin's brother could be another member, or I can just totally drop this ff and start a new one. Let me know what you think in the comments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say, i have a changlix au in the works with a HAPPY ENDING so do with that what you will. ik changlix is kinda dead but i started it forever ago so dont even worry about ittttt and it not seungjin for once pft ok follow my twt: @berryseung BYE


End file.
